Dyn
The Dyn (meaning man) are a Nolfurf race of humanoid creatures split into a large amount of species spread across Dene. Native to Harrowsheart and originally of the Byspher province where they existed as Ci'dyn or Civil Elves. The Dyn have varying political and lifestyle views however the entire population abide by the same group of deities or "D'uwi" Appearance The Dyn of Harrowsheart are incredibly humanoid, in fact, barely resembling anything other than pale human beings. The Dyn vary in size depending on the species, for example the Ko'dyn are known as being over 7ft tall. Thanks to their pointed ears the Dyn have incredible balance and hearing, making them incredible tactical warriors and artists with precision weapons. Religious Views The Dynic religion is known as the Dynism where three of the dieties (known as D) are thought to have created the world of Dene and all around it through an argument between Amae - God of War and Pride, Gil - God of Love and Marriage and Lyr - God of Birth, Time and Death got out of control. When blades were drawn and sparks flew from the God's weapons created the stars and the blood from their wounds dripped into planets. Before they knew it, the world had already been created. The three deities are originally from the Uw and Iso deities. Elves of History The Dyn of 'The Minus Age' were a peaceful race who were known for not engaging in wars on instinct, much like the Brawdyn of said age. The Ko'dyn have been named the greatest scientific aid in all of years and the Sko'dyn aided in the age of building, where cities begun to grow. ''Ci'dyn - Civil Elves'' The Ci'dyn were the first species of Dyn, before the evolution of the Dyn's pointed ears. They are known as the 'Grandfather Elves' to the Alloh. The Ci'dyn originally populated the entirity of Harrowsheart from -100,002,000 YR before eventually evolving to adapt to their situations as they thrived. The death of the Ci'dyn was brought on by the single tribe O'braw whom murdered the final group of Ci'dyn in their sleep. ''Ko'dyn - Ice Elves'' The Ko'dyn were known as the greatest scientists in all the years due to their discovery of astrology. They found that their planet moved around their sun; Bo'ath and that their three moons; of which they named after the three Elvish D'uwi. Among their other discoveries were machinary, the date format of YR and the naming of the seasons. The reason behind the extinction of the Ko'dyn is still currently unknown, however their death in -100,002,673 YR resulted in the end of the so called Minus Age, resetting the date. As of Marz Hollowfield's departure, the date is 500YR. ''Do'dyn - Sand Elves'' The Do'dyn are known as the only species of Dyn who never followed the D'uwi, opting for quest of power and thus seaking the Draig. Once summoned, the Draig (as they are known) slaughtered the Sand Elves and stole their desert land until a single single known as Fyaldraig took pity on the Do'dyn. Fyaldraig sacrificed his own dragonic powers in order to resurrect the elves as Draigdyn, who in turn, locked away the powerful dragonic leader Tildraig in the Meystein Hills. The Fyaldraig-worshipping Draigdyn now reside in St'dryil where they use their abilities in order to survive in the desert. ''Sko'dyn - Sky Elves'' A white-haired species of Dyn were the Sky Elves whom, not only became the most renowned architectually minded creatures of all the land, but also put their plans into good use. The Sko'dyn built incredibly tall structures and have even rumoured to have built a 'palace in the sky' as to where possible surivors of the race reside. This sky palace has also been thought of as a platform for the D'uwi. The Sko'dyn were known to the Alloh as Dwarves or Dwarvick Elves due to their shorter stature to the other Dyn. ''Llai'dyn - Sludge Elves'' The Sludge Elves were originally a great and powerful race who survived in the forests of Dene with the Wa'dyn. Opposed to the hunting of living creatures the Wa'dyn took part in, these Elves (previously known as Coe'dyn or Tree Elves) stayed true to a diet of mushrooms which seemed to grant them eternal life. Eventually, as all sentient beings do, the Tree Elves succumed to desire and fed upon the meat the Wa'dyn enjoyed daily. The D'uwi scorned the Coe'dyn, and as the Elves ate they grew larger and larger and became replusive, eventually losing their form and becoming a grey slime-like being, stuck to where they laid only to starve to death. Surviving Elvish Species ''Myndyn - Mountain Elves'' The Mountain Elves believe themselves the sons of the Ko'dyn and have studied them since their birth. Their grey skin is hard and insensitive as their homelands are rocky, and are noted to have ginger, red or purple hair. They have sharp nails and are known to have poor sight. They are an incredibly religious and talented species of Dyn, they are scholars of the Ko'dyn, although they have thousands of mysteries yet to be unveiled, despite their hard work. ''Eiradyn - Snow Elves'' The Eiradyn are few as of 307 YR, eliminated by Jaro the Great during the great Ei'hero war. A current settlement of Snow Elves are currently settled on Herrol where they intend to live and die. ''Adsoldyn - Adaptive Elves'' The adaptive nature of the Dyn eventually led their Ci'dyn evolution to evolve the race into a species who can adapt to any environment, this ability allows the Dyn to survive in poor conditions such as the Nerfuro volcano without the hard scales of the Draigdyn. ''Wa'dyn - Forest Elves'' The Dyn who occupy various forests, camoflauged in their own colour changing skin in order to hunt small creatures are known as Wa'dyn or Forest Elves. Unlike the stories of old, the Wa'dyn are less-humanoid than the other Dyn species, acting more like beasts than men. The species is the oldest remaining species of Dyn, retaining their original Dyn'a name. However, it is unknown how many Wa'dyn remain, due to their secrecy and lack of consistant dwelling areas. ''Draigdyn - Dragonic Elves'' When the Sand Elves were all but eradicated the Draigdyn were created. They are usually grouped together with the Dyn species, although others appear to consider the Draigdyn a Wyltt race due to their elongated faces with dragon-like snouts, scaled bodies and ability to breath fire gifted by Dragonic magic. It is currently unknown, however the Draigdyn are more affected by the Nos Gene more than most Dyn races. ''Bachdyn - Small Elves'' Unknown to most, the Bachdyn reside far away from the Harrowsheart mainland unlike their brethren and populate a small, forested island east of Celetica called Bachdyn Island. They are easily noted for their amazing craftmanship with wood, as well as their undying love for nature and awkwardly short stature. The Bachdyn are known to have their own language, but it has yet to be translated. Name Etymology *Dyn - Man in Welsh. *D'uwi - Derived from the word duw meaning God in Welsh. *Bo'ath - Derived from the word gwybodaeth meaning knowledge in Welsh. *Dol'oes - Derived from gydol oes meaning lifelong in Welsh *The names of the D'uwi are derived from the names of Welsh God's; Amaethon, Gilfaethwae and Llŷr. *Llai'dyn - Derived from llaid meaning sludge in Welsh *Myndyn - Derived from mynydd meaning mountain in Welsh *Eiradyn - Eira meaning snow in Welsh. *Adsoldyn - Derived from addasu meaning adapt in Welsh *Draigdyn - Derived from Ddraig meaning dragon in Welsh *Bachdyn - Bach meaning small in Welsh Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Nolfurf